Lee Eunsang
|birthday = October 26, 2002 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 179 cm |weight = 63 kg |website = Mnet Profile }}Lee Eunsang (이은상) is currently an idol under Brand New Music. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. Eunsang was the "X" trainee on the finale, making him the 11th and final member of X1. Career & History Eunsang debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "U Got It" (2019) * "To My World" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Lee Eunsang Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' Produce X 101 Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Lee Eunsang Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos PRODUCE X 101 브랜뉴뮤직 I 이은상 I 마카롱보다 더 달콤한 슈가보이 @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ이은상(브랜뉴뮤직) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ차준호(울림) VS 이은상(브랜뉴뮤직) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ이은상(브랜뉴뮤직) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ이은상(브랜뉴뮤직) - 윤정환(브랜뉴뮤직) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이은상(브랜뉴뮤직) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 브랜뉴뮤직 김시훈, 윤정환, 이은상, 홍성준 ♬Go Get Her @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이은상 - NCT U ♬BOSS @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Boss Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이은상 - 화사 ♬멍청이 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Twit Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이은상 - ♬U GOT IT @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|U Got It Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 To My World 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|To My World PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1